Desejos
by BaakuChan
Summary: Deidara só espera que seu amado seja mais doce, que diga o quanto o ama. Essa noite ele terá o que deseja.


**Deidara POV**

"_Porque ele me trata assim... Sempre fiz tudo pra agradá-lo. Talvez não seja o suficiente._

_Ele parece um anjo agora, adormecido, calmo, como se nada acontecesse aqui._

_Porque ele me trata desse jeito? Porque ele me obriga a fazer coisas tão dolorosas?_

_Hunf! Acordou... Será que vai acontecer como sempre? Me pergunto se ele um dia poderá me amar..."_

**Sasori POV**

"_O que ele está olhando? Será que não cansa de reclamar? 'Masoquista' eu não sou assim!"_

~x~

**Sasori POV**

Me levanto um pouco sentando na cama, ele ainda me olha!

- o que houve Dei? – _a mesma resposta de sempre, suponho_.

- Porque me trata tão friamente? – _Háh, eu sabia..._

- hunf, não te trato friamente. – _Finalizo_.

Aproximo meu rosto do dele, tentando ser o mais cuidadoso possível, mas parece que ele me provoca. Levo uma mão até seus cabelos, acaricio até que nossos lábios se toquem.

São tão doces, macios, como eu queria que percebesse o quanto o desejo...

**Deidara POV**

Sinto seu rosto próximo ao meu, seu toque parece tão amável, porque não é assim sempre?! Seu beijo, como gosto de senti-lo, sim eu gosto.

Talvez ele mude, assim espero.

**Sasori POV**

Aprofundo o beijo, eu quero mais que isso. Tento explorar o máximo de sua boca enquanto deslizo minha mão por seu corpo, ah, e que corpo... Tão perfeito, delicado.

Me coloco por cima dele, daquele corpo frágil tentando de alguma forma me livrar daquela camisa.

Não demora muito pra que eu consiga, logo deslizo minha boca até seu pescoço depositando beijos e mordidas aleatoriamente. Cada vez mais desejo toma-lo para mim, meu sangue parece ser substituído por fogo a cada beijo que dou.

Escuto seus gemidos baixos, ah, isso me excita. Meus beijos agora fazem uma trilha até sua cintura, onde começo a tirar sua calça, sim, preciso disso, rápido.

**Deidara POV**

Seus beijos - por mais grosso e estúpido que seja - me prendem em um misto de desejo e desespero. Eu desejo ser dele. Sinto cada beijo como se o local estivesse queimando. Deixo-o tirar minha calça, isso sempre se torna uma tortura.

"_Como se eu tivesse escolha_"

Não consigo conter meus gemidos, excitação... Ele sabe como me deixar assim.

Às vezes acho que gosto de ser maltratado... Não quero nada demais, apenas ouvir dele um "eu te amo". Isso não é querer demais!

Tão silencioso... Porque ele não fala nada? Sinto falta disso.

Não consigo agüentar ao senti-lo tirar minha cueca e abocanhar meu membro, ele não tem a mínima calma...

- Aahh... Da-danna... – _Não! Não posso ser submisso_...

Não adianta, ele sabe como me agradar... Não consigo evitar.

**Sasori POV**

Ah, a cada gemido dele meu corpo estremece, ele me provoca e nem percebe, preciso dele, agora.

Volto a fazer a trilha de beijos, indo até sua boca onde inicio um beijo cheio de volúpia e urgência. Minhas mãos percorrem seu corpo até seu membro, onde acaricio com um pouco de força.

Agora é ele quem quer...?! Já era de se esperar. Ajudo-o a tirar minhas roupas, foi bem rápido hoje, não espero muito até colocar três dedos em minha boca para em seguida acostuma-lo ao que está por vir.

Desço minha mão até sua entrada, penetrando dois dedos de uma vez, não quero esperar muito. Escuto-o gemer alto, e logo é minha vez, ele acaricia meu membro com tanta vontade... Seus toques são tão macios e delicados.

Coloco mais um dedo dentro dele, fazendo movimentos circulares, olho seu rosto por um momento, sua expressão de dor... Não quero machuca-lo mas não sei como ser diferente.

- Danna... Não espere mais... Ahh... Por favor... Humm... – _Não acredito que ele está pedindo... É a primeira vez que pede algo._

Escuto seu pedido, tiro meus dedos logo posicionando meu membro em sua entrada, coloco-o todo de uma vez.

Um grito, – mistura de dor e prazer – paro olhando-o.

- C-continua, ta tudo bem... – _desde quando me preocupo com isso?!_

**Deidara POV**

Ele fez o que pedi? Se preocupou comigo?! Estou sonhando, só pode ser.

Arranho suas costas com força – ele gosta de dor – vejo a satisfação em seus olhos, suas estocadas se tornam mais fortes e agressivas. Hm... Sempre foi assim.

- aah, isso, mais forte Danna... Humm... – _haha, eu mesmo comecei a gostar de coisas agressivas agora?!_

Ele me masturba enquanto continua a penetração, isso está me deixando louco. Sinto-o me puxar para seu colo, suas mordidas estão agressivas como sempre.

**Sasori POV**

Não agüento por muito mais tempo, meu corpo está pegando fogo. E... Só sinto isso com ele. Não posso mais agüentar vê-lo com outros. Não, ele será só meu!

Sinto uma corrente passar pelo meu corpo, cheguei ao meu limite, nós chegamos.

Sinto-o invadir o corpo frágil à minha frente. Levo a mão que o acariciava até minha boca, sorrio deitando-me sobre ele, estava exausto.

Podia sentir seu coração descompassado como o meu... como podia estar tão feliz em permanecer com ele?!

- Dei-chan... – não _acredito que estou fazendo isso...!_

_- _Sim, Danna? – _tão fofo, sua voz me acalma. _

- Eu... Eu amo... Você... – _sinto meu rosto corar, hahaha, eu não sou desse tipo!_

- Eu também amo você, Danna. – escutar _isso me deixou tão feliz. Talvez esteja na hora de aceitar._

**Deidara POV**

Estou sonhando não é?! Finalmente! Tanto esperei por isso!

Abraço-o forte, como se quisesse nos transformar em um só, uma surpresa, fui retribuído.

Seu cheiro, seu calor... Eu os tinha agora.

- Promete que será só meu? – _Será que ele nunca percebeu...? Sempre fui dele, apenas dele._

- Pra todo o sempre, meu amor. – _Ah, esse com certeza foi o melhor dia da minha vida._

Adormecemos abraçados enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, sua respiração agora calma... Seria perfeito para sempre a partir de hoje.

Ele mudou e isso me deixa feliz.


End file.
